What Are Books Compared To Broomsticks?
by Caligulia
Summary: Lily hates James and James hates Lily. A tale on how they *may* have gotten together
1. Introduction

Not long ago there lived two very different people. One a girl of passion, determination, strength, power and truth. The other- a boy of quite opposite qualities. Yet they say opposites attract. They were right. But what if these two very different people began their lives hating, loathing and despising each other? Their names were Lily Evans and James Potter...  
  
***  
  
It was a normal day for prefect Lily Evans. Get up, wash face, brush teeth, comb hair, get dressed and head down for breakfast in the great hall at Hogwarts. Whoever said all this was easy? Especially if you have some of the weirdest roommates Hogwarts had ever seen. And sharing a dormitory near the "Marauders" meant no sleep. Hopefully breakfast and the owl post would help wake her.  
  
"Oh God..." Lily muttered. "They're up."  
  
***  
  
  
  
All was quiet in the dormitory that belonged to the Marauders. Snores and well... even louder snore could be heard. The sun hit the windows, splashing the sleepers with rays of light. Finally one of the sleepers- a sandy haired boy- awoke. Stretching he reached for his wand and whispered a spell. Every single Gryffindor jumped out of bed at was heard next. As cold water poured over the other three Marauders they awoke with a start and screamed.   
  
***  
  
"Yup, they are most defiantly up"  
  
*** 


	2. History Of Magic

It was a well known fact that the Marauders and Lily Evans did not get along. Okay, so that was an understatement. They despised each other in every single way. Passing in halls they would glare or throw insults. In classrooms they would knock over each others inks or "accidentally" kick over their chairs. In the Gryffindor Common Room there would be fights and all Hell would break loose.  
  
One day, something very weird happened. In History Of Magic, something caught the classrooms attention. Now History Of Magic was usually a class for extra sleep or to do last minute homework, so this was a rare sight indeed.   
  
"Now class... something has come to my attention." Droned Professor Binns. " There will be a new club going on every Thursday evenings in the Room of Requirement at 7:30. It will be a debate club for fifth years and up."  
  
  
  
Murmurs could be heard around the class. "A debate club?" "That may be fun." "Is this some sort of joke?" "What's the point?" "Where the Hell is the Room of Requirement?"   
  
"Now..." continued Professor Binns. "By attending this club, you will receive extra credit on your N. E. W. T. s, which I am sure some of you desperately need. Now in today's lesson...."  
  
The class then fell into it's regular course.  
  
"Witch burning was very popular in medieval times. Of course they rarely caught a real witch but when they did the witch would only need to put on a freezing charm on and would then feel a pleasant tickling sensation. Now name two theories that were used to see if you were a witch.  
  
Yes it was going to be a very boring and excruciating lesson.  
  
***  
  
"So what do you think about that debate thing?" Said Sirius Black, a well known prankster and idiot part of the Marauders. "I think I'll give it a go, after all I really need that extra credit.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, same here." Another Marauder by the name of Peter said (also an idiot).  
  
"Well, I think it sounds fun and it could really change your point of view if the debater wa-"  
  
"Remus we didn't ask for you to advertise it for us!" said James Potter.  
  
"Well then. I think tha-"  
  
"Yes Remus! Quit thinking because we're going to it all right!"  
  
***  
  
"Well, I am most defiantly am attending. Not for the extra credit though "said Lily Evans while giving off a rich laugh. "No, I don't need that but it's a great idea. Are you in?"  
  
"I don't know... I tend to get a lot of potions homework on Thursday nights and you know me... I'm pretty much a squib." Said one of Lily's only friends- Arabella Figg.  
  
"Well, if it's homework... maybe you shoul-"  
  
"Okay, you've persuaded me to go. You'll be a great debater you know"  
  
***  
  
By that evening, the whole school knew about the upcoming club on Thursday night. Some said it was pointless and others thought it was weird. Lily Evans and James Potter along with the other Marauders, were going to attend and have to suffer each others wraths. Oh yes, Thursday nights were going to be nights to remember.  
  
*** 


	3. An Assignment

Disclaimer: Okay, I keep forgetting to put them in so here you go. J. K. Rowling owns the characters and loads of other stuff but the plot is mine and I also own: Larry Lovegood and Geoffrey Lockhart.  
  
***  
  
Thursday Night   
  
"Room of Requirement..... room of...... URGGGHH! Where the bloody hell is it?" Said a very annoyed Sirius Black.   
  
  
  
It was the night of the first Debate club meeting and the Marauders were having quite a hard time finding the room of requirement. Of course, with Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew you were bound to have a hard time doing anything.   
  
"O.K. I guess it's my turn to be the voice of logic. Well we know it's on this floor and it's called the room of requirement."  
  
"I think we've established that Remus."  
  
"Well." Remus continued. "The name says it all "requirement." If we need it (a faint "duh" could be heard) then it should appear."  
  
Suddenly James realized that there was an entrance they hadn't seen before. "Um... I think Remus was right. I'm quite sure this is it." With that said, they entered.  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, well... look who showed up. They no doubt need that extra credit."  
  
  
  
"Stuff it Evans."  
  
"Class, please be seated. Now that you've found us, we shall begin. Let me introduce your errrrrr..... teacher, I guess... well this is Professor Lockhart." With that a young man around thirty stepped out from behind a curtain.  
  
"Yes, yes. Please no photos. I'm Geoffrey Lockhart winner of "Witch Weekly's" most dazzling smile three times in a row. You may also buy my book "Me and My Magic." With that he smiled, struck a pose and pulled out a piece of paper. "Now those who wish to continue, please come up here and sign your names." All the students came up and signed the parchment.  
  
Debate Club  
  
James Potter  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Peter Petigrew  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Larry Lovegood  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Amos Diggory  
  
Serverus Snape  
  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
Boderick Bode  
  
"Thank you now please be seated. Here at the debate club we shall........ well debate. Now for our first class we shall debate whether Books are better then Broomsticks or Quidditch. Raise your hand if you say Books." Lily, Snape and Remus raised their hands. "Right. Three people. So that means the rest of you are in favour of Broomsticks and Quidditch." Nods and "yes" or "yeah" could be heard going around the room. "Now. Why would you say that Broomsticks and Quidditch are better...... um..... Mr. Lovegood?"  
  
"Well in my opinion they are much better because with books you're most likely to get the disease known as Herfanguls." All the class stared at him.  
  
"Ah, yes. The famous Herfanguls. Very common. I myself once had to make a very difficult potion to help a poor victim, she was close to death but with my potion she survived. You can read about it in my book called "Cures and Potions." A bestseller might I add. Now um....... Mr Lupin why do you say Books are better?"  
  
  
  
"Well with books you gain knowledge and imagination. Your views of anything can alter with a few powerful words. Besides in a book you can feel all sorts of emotions and also feel the rush of excitement as if you were riding a broomstick." Lily nodded her approval.  
  
"Yes, very well said indeed. Now since it's almost time to leave, I have an assignment for you. I will partner you up and you shall work together for a month. Now the assignment is for you to do some surveys around the schools and see the outcomes. I will hand you a piece of parchment with the topics you are to take the surveys on. You will receive 3 topics each and I will ask you to bring in your first completed survey next week. Now then: Arabella Figg with Larry Lovegood, Sirius Black with Rita Skeeter, Remus Lupin with Boderick Bode, James Potter with Lily Evans........" Both Lily and James tuned out there. Them? Working together for a whole month? Signing up was the worst thing that they had done.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Lily at least you got someone who's actually sane. I'm stuck with that Loony Lovegood. What the Hell are Herfanguls?"  
  
  
  
"No trust me on this. Potter is the worst. I'd trade him for Lovegood any day."  
  
"Lily I have a feeling you are really going to regret saying that one day. What do you have against Potter anyway? It's like you two have been holding a grudge over nothing."  
  
"How could you say that! Potter is an egotistical, narcissistic, good for nothing pain in my ass!" And with that Lily stormed up the stairs, shouted out the password, ran up to her dormitory and went to bed.  
  
*** 


End file.
